The principal objective is to examine the reproductive outcomes principally of spontaneous abortion but also congenital defects and perhaps childhood cancer among a cohort of females associated with five federal facilities in which there was significant occupational exposure to plutonium. The work will be performed in two stages. In the first stage, a cohort study of female workers at the five facilities is entertained. The protocol of that study is currently being planned. The second stage would study the same outcomes in the wives or conjugal partners of exposed male workers at these same facilities. An attempt will be made to ascertain the existence of a dose-response relationship, at least for the most common outcome (spontaneous abortion).